All Terrain Armored Transport
The All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) was a four-legged combat walker used by the ground forces of the Galactic Empire. Along with the ''Imperator''-class battleship, the Stormtrooper Corps and the TIE/LN space superiority fighter, it was one of the most famous symbols of the Empire's military might. Description The AT-AT walker was a behemoth of a war machine, standing at a height of 22.5 meters. The quadrupedal walker closely resembled ancient beasts of war, or even a giant legendary beast from the dark side of the Force. Designed for the dual purpose of crushing and demoralizing enemy forces, and also serving as a transport for Imperial troops and light vehicles, the AT-AT was among the most astonishing vehicles in the Imperial Army's inventory. Hundreds of these walkers were produced during the Galactic Civil War, and its intimidating and powerful presence often earned it the distinction of being the first vehicle into a combat zone. Armament The AT-AT is armed with two fire-linked MS-1 heavy blaster cannons and two Piperii-Cerlum R-90C medium blaster cannons, some were also seen equipped with additional missile launchers, though these were rare. History Clone Wars origin and development Prototype AT-ATs were first designed and assembled by Kuat Drive Yards during the Clone Wars. They were evolved from the AT-TE walkers first employed in the Battle of Geonosis, as well as the AT-PT. The first-generation AT-AT walkers saw their debut during the Battle of Jabiim, later on in the Clone Wars. During this battle, the overwhelmed Confederacy forces were annihilated by them. Their significance waned when the walkers were slowed down by the muddy surface of the planet, making it easier for the enemy units to bring them down. At some point, AT-AT walkers managed to fall into the hands of the CIS, with at least one unit being kept in a research facility on the Separatist world of Diado. During the Wars, wheeled tanks like the A5 and A6 Juggernauts were preferred over both the AT-AT and the AT-HE, due to the decreased ground pressure of wheeled vehicles over legged ones. Imperial Refinements During the time of the Galactic Empire, AT-ATs were not completely forgotten, as a later-generation model participated in the Battle of Altor IV. AT-ATs were being tested on the planet Carida when the Rebel Alliance attacked. The AT-AT was instrumental in winning the battle. After the Battle of Yavin, it was Maximilian Veers that fully resurrected the concept, bringing the AT-AT into full Imperial service. They were deployed on a wide array of worlds in the following months, including Corellia, Chandrila, and Ghorman. Blizzard Force's frequent usage of AT-AT's eventually lead to the adoption of the vehicle's silhouette as part of the unit's insignia. Hoth :"That armor's too strong for blasters. Rogue group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs; it might be our only chance of stopping them." :―Commander Luke Skywalker during the Battle of Hoth During the Battle of Hoth, the Empire utilized AT-ATs to assault the Rebel's Echo Base, as it was protected from above by an energy shield. Due to their weight, and the unstable terrain they were traversing, a few were lost before the battle even began. General Maximilian Veers commanded the ground forces and advanced on the shield generator, decimating Rebel troopers in their trenches. Faced with such forces, Luke Skywalker employed a strategy earlier devised by himself and strategist Beryl Chiffonage to disable the walkers: his squadron of snowspeeders would use their magnetic harpoons and tow cables to entangle the walkers' feet, toppling them. Wedge Antilles and his gunner, Wes Janson, managed to disable one walker using this method. Luke destroyed two more by cutting a hole in each with his lightsaber and tossing in a concussion grenade. Despite these small successes, they were ultimately insufficient to turn the tide of the battle, and the Battle of Hoth was one of the most devastating losses for the Rebellion in the entire Galactic Civil War. The AT-ATs succeeded in destroying the shield generator, thereby allowing the main Imperial force to land and attack Echo Base. The AT-ATs would go on to devastate the Rebel defenses. Category:Daisy-023 Category:Ground Vehicles Category:Parallels Category:Imperial Entanglements